


Avengers play Among Us

by TumblingBackpacks



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Among Us, Gen, Possible OOC-ness, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumblingBackpacks/pseuds/TumblingBackpacks
Summary: What it says on the tin. Just the Avengers/Revengers playing Among Us.[can be read as a silly one-shot, may be edited later to add more chapters]
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	Avengers play Among Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’m Among a Bunch of Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758186) by [Royalr5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalr5/pseuds/Royalr5). 



Loki walked into electrical. Just two more tasks and he would be done. He opened the wires panel and got to work connecting the corresponding colors. 

The vent beside him creaked open. _Oh crap._

“There’s no way out of this, is there?”

Thor gave him a lopsided smile, “Nope. Sorry, brother.”

A split second later, Loki was a ghost. Thor hopped back into the vent. 

Loki sighed. “Typical.”

—

Peter entered electrical to find a familiar green form. He poked his head around the corner to check for any others before hitting the report button.

They all gathered in the emergency room to see two marked deaths: 

greenbean (X)

sneakysnek (X)

“No, Brucie Bear! Double kill?” Tony asked.

“I don’t think so,” Peter said, “I found Mr. Loki in electrical. I didn’t see anyone so the impostor probably vented.”

“I was with Natasha in medbay.” Clint said. 

“That’s pretty sus,” Tony said. “Medbay has a vent. Funny how you two are vouching for each other.”

“Excuse me, Stark,” Clint said, “What’s your alibi?”

“I was in Admin, I just finished card swipe.”

“You’re being awfully quiet, Sparkles.” Valkyrie said, “Where were you?”

“Valkyrie, surely you can’t be accusing me of killing my own brother?”

“Thor’s sus.” Valkyrie declared.

_pinacolada has voted, 7 remaining._

“What?!” Thor said.

“Now wait a second—” Steve tried to interrupt. 

“I agree, it’s Thor.” Natasha said.

 _blackwidow has voted, 6 remaining_.

“I’m with Natasha.” 

_robinhood has voted, 5 remaining._

“I’m skipping” Steve said.

_capsicle has voted, 4 remaining._

“That’s pretty sus of you, punk,” Bucky said. 

“What? Bucky come on!”

_barnesandnoble has voted, 3 remaining._

“Friends, it’s not me.” Thor said. “Skip this round.”

_pikachu has voted, 2 remaining._

“Umm... I’m not sure.” Peter said. “I’m skipping.”

_spiderman has voted, 1 remaining._

_youknowwhoIam has voted, 0 remaining._

Thor:

blackwidow

robinhood

pinacolada

barnesandnoble

Skipped:

capsicle

pikachu

spiderman

youknowwhoiam

No one was ejected. (Tie)

—

Clint and Natasha started to make their way back to medbay. Just as she was entering the hall, Natasha caught the cafeteria vent slam shut. She doubled back and hit the emergency button. 

“Back again so soon?” Tony asked. 

“I’m positive one of the impostors is Thor.” Natasha said simply.

_blackwidow has voted, 7 remaining._

_robinhood has voted, 6 remaining._

_pinacolada has voted, 5 remaining._

“Although,” she added. “You have been pretty suspicious yourself, Stark. Bruce’s death hasn’t been accounted for.”

_barnesandnoble has voted, 4 remaining._

“What? I’ve literally been doing my tasks!” Tony said. “I already said I was in Admin last round. Besides, how do I know that you’re not trying to pin the blame on me to get a free kill?”

“We already decided on Thor, not you.” Valkyrie said, “Although your behavior is suspicious.”

“Come on, guys,” Steve tried to placate. “We don’t have any proof.”

“So can we agree that it’s Thor, Tony, and Steve?” Valkyrie asked.

“Yes, but vote Thor this round.” Natasha said.

_spiderman has voted, 3 remaining._

“Ok fine, I can agree with it being Pointbreak” Tony conceded, “but it’s not me. Valkyrie, come on, I passed you in the hall.”

_youknowwhoiam has voted, 2 remaining._

“Sure, but that doesn’t prove anything.” Valkyrie said, “I saw Bruce heading in the direction you just came from, so...”

“Don’t you guys think it’s sus that Valkyrie is trying a little too hard to get me out?” Tony argued, “Vote her out next round!”

_pikachu has voted, 1 remaining._

_capsicle has voted, 0 remaining._

Thor:

blackwidow

robinhood

pinacolada

barnesandnoble

spiderman

youknowwhoiam

Valkyrie:

pikachu

Skipped:

capsicle

pikachu has been ejected.

—

Loki smirked, “Et tu, brother?”

“Shut up, Loki.”

—

Tony joined Natasha and Clint in a group. He needed to prove his innocence. They headed down to Navigation together, where Clint went to the control panel.

Tony pretended to work on a task. He heard the creak of a vent and Steve poked his head out. They made eye contact and Tony killed Clint. So much for pretending to be innocent. 

Natasha tried to make it to the emergency button, but Steve gave chase, catching her down the hall in front of O2. He was just about to slip down a vent when the dead body was reported. 

—

_barnesandnoble has voted, 4 remaining._

“It’s Steve.” Bucky said bluntly. “I was in O2 when he killed Natasha.”

Valkyrie shrugged. “He was already sus anyway.”

_pinacolada has voted, 3 remaining._

“Bucky! How could you betray me like this!” Steve said, “I saw you standing over the body. You can’t self-report and blame me.”

_capsicle has voted, 2 remaining._

“Nothing against you Barnes, but I have to go with Cap here, we were just together in Shields,” Tony said “there’s no way he could have killed Natasha. I’m voting Bucky.” 

_youknowwhoiam has voted, 1 remaining._

“Wait, Clint is also dead.” Valkyrie added. “You could have done a double kill.”

“Or maybe you killed Clint and are trying to pin it in me.” Tony shot back.

“Please,” Valkyrie rolled her eyes, “Natasha and Clint always stick together for tasks, and I was in lower engine with Peter, it was definitely you and Steve.”

Tony turned to Peter, “Kid, come on.”

_spiderman has voted, 0 remaining._

Steve:

barnesandnoble

pinacolada

spiderman

Bucky:

capsicle

youknowwhoiam

capsicle was ejected.

—

Bruce was getting annoyed. His downloads were getting interrupted _again_. Why did people keep calling meetings while he was trying to finish his tasks? 

He let out a huff. You know what? Forget this, he was just going to go haunt Tony for killing him. If his colorful language was anything to go by, it seemed like Clint had the same idea.

—

Peter shot Mr. Stark a remorseful look, “I’m sorry Mr. Stark. There’s too much proof against you.”

He hit the emergency button. 

_spiderman has voted, 3 remaining._

_barnesandnoble has voted, 2 remaining._

“Kid, how could you...”

“Just give it up.” Valkyrie said, “There’s no one else it could be.”

_pinacolada has voted, 1 remaining._

_youknowwhoiam has voted, 0 remaining._

Tony:

barnesandnoble

pinacolada

spiderman

Skipped:

youknowwhoiam

youknowwhoiam has been ejected.

—

"Why am I always killed first?" Bruce grumbled.

"This is so unfair," Tony said, "Natasha is too good at deduction."

She shrugged, "If you didn't want me to talk, you should have killed me."

"Then Legolas would have been witness and I would be ejected."

"Would serve you right for killing me." Clint said.

—

Victory!

—

“So, anyone up for another game?”

**Author's Note:**

> Map: The Skeld
> 
> Impostors:  
> Thor - pikachu  
> Tony - youknowwhoiam  
> Steve - capsicle
> 
> Crewmates:  
> Loki - sneakysnek  
> Bruce - greenbean  
> Clint - robinhood  
> Natasha - blackwidow  
> Valkyrie - pinacolada  
> Peter - spiderman  
> Bucky - barnesandnoble
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Any feedback/constructive criticism welcome :)


End file.
